


Must Protect

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [21]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Inspired by <a href="http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/post/67986272543">this post</a>, an early-days Daisies Verse ficlet about Daisy’s first few days with Darren and Chris and how Brian factors into it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Protect

“Do you really think he’ll be okay with this?”

Darren glances to the baby seat in the back of the car. They’ve just been given the final okay to keep Daisy, the final check and signature before bringing her home for good. She’s finally completely _theirs_.

“She’s been with us quite a few times and he didn’t have a problem,” Chris shrugs, “I think he’ll be fine.”

“It’s different, though, visiting,” Darren keeps frowning, “She’ll be there the whole time now. And it’s technically _his_ domain.”

“Look, in the worst case, we’ll assign them spaces until she’s bigger,” Chris pats Darren’s hand gently as they stop at a red light, “But I’m sure they’ll coexist mostly peacefully. He’s basically a pensioner now, it’s not like he’ll go rampaging through the house.”

“Are you sure you know your cat?” Darren smirks.

“Yes, I know _our_ cat and he’ll get on with _our_ daughter just fine, Dare,” Chris smiles when Darren’s face lights up at Chris’ emphasis on ‘ours’.

They’ve talked about it before, about how Brian would cope with a baby in the house. Neither of them would ever consider throwing him out, that never once came up as an option and Chris has been reassuring Darren from the start that it would be fine. They had someone from the adoption agency come see them when Daisy was in their house before, observing how Brian acted around her and if it was something to be concerned with. Everyone told them the cat would do just fine, especially while she was that small, but Darren can’t help but worry.

It feels different, the first time they walk into the house with her knowing that she isn’t leaving without either of them again. There is more significance to even just walking past the threshold, to setting her down in the small basket in the living room, to everything they do that day.

Through the bubbles of happiness of finally being an official family, Darren can’t help but keep an eye out for Brian who’s decided to stay away from the main areas. They both spot him peeking into the kitchen when the smell of food makes its way across the house, then into their bedroom later, when they are getting ready for bed, Daisy’s basket by the foot of their bed, since neither of them is willing to let her sleep alone just yet.

Daisy settles in quickly that night, and so do Chris and Darren, all of them tired after the day of organizing the final parts of the adoption. In the middle of the night, though, Darren stirs and wakes at the sound of complaints from the basket, even though they quieten fast, to his surprise. Still mostly asleep, he shifts and sits up, listening in for more noises first, then gives in and looks over to the basket, hearing nothing any longer. His worry kicks in and he leans over to glance into the basket.

The sight he is met with makes him grin brightly, then he turns back to Chris and nudges him.

“‘s up? What’s going on?” Chris grumbles and sits up, his eyes squinting in the brightness of the night lamp that Darren’s turned on moments earlier.

“Look at them,” Darren points to the basket and Chris crawls over the bed to look inside.

There, sleeping peacefully, is Daisy, hands out of the wrap they tucked her into at bedtime and hands above her head . It’s clear that she kicked it off earlier and Darren figures that’s the reason for the noises that woke him up. But the wrap is safely over her and with a paw across her chest, Brian is squished into the remaining space of the basket, his head on one of her arms. He’s awake and watching her, clearly still making sure she’s lulled back into sleep.

“See, you worried for nothing,” Chris whispers with a choked up tone, leaning in to Darren to place a soft kiss on his temple, “They’re going to be fine, both of them.”


End file.
